Today was a fairytale
by Not-Interested19
Summary: Bella is back, with a head full of regrets. Does she get her Jacob back or does she have to fight for his forgivness?
1. Nerves

I thought I knew what I was getting myself in for, but I was wrong, totally and utterly wrong.

'Just one song, Bella, please. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, you have to sing! Pretty please, just one song for your best friend and her new absolutely gorgeous husband?' The angel in white pleaded continuously.

God she knew how to get on my nerves. How the hell did she expect me to stand in front of _him, _let alone all of those people, and sing!

'Look Emily, yes your right this is going to be the happiest day of your life and I'm going to make sure it is by _not_ going out on that stage. Believe me Em; I'm getting enough cold shoulders already this would just make it worse!'

God damn those puppy eyes.

'I mean, well...no offense Em because I love ya like a sister and all but why did you even invite me? You know people hate me because of the whole Jacob thing. '

Hate. Ha, that was an understatement.

' I don't care what people think Bella and neither should you! The only people who know exactly why you left that night are you and yourself. Seriously Bella back then you were a love struck teen with a body full of confusing hormones, hell if Mike Newton had sprayed on a bit of cologne, got some balls and had a hair cut you would of runaway with him that night. And now ... well you are a woman.'

I ignored the comment about Mike and decided to cut down to the chase.

' Emily I just don't feel comfortable going out there and presenting myself to them when all they are gunna do is judge me for something I regret doing every second of the fucking day. It's not fair and I'm not going to do it no matter what you say.'

She stared at me pitifully 'Bella honey, in order of getting them to stop judging you your gunna have to show them you are regretting it, show them that you are vulnerable.'

'You think so?'

'No matter how hard it's going to be you can finally show them the truth, show _him _the truth. Hell! Show yourself why it was the right thing to choose your humanity over an eternity of lies. Go.'

I stumbled towards the stage cursing the heavens and trying not to trip in my stupidly high-heeled shoes. Why did it have to be me who always messed up? Why couldn't i have a normal life where i don't have to run back into the deadly arms of my _ex_- vampire boyfriend when he declares his unstoppable love for me and consequently breaking the heart of my poor innocent werewolf.

My Jacob...

My sun...

My life...

_My one..._


	2. Nothing Compares To You

I walked to the microphone. No-one had noticed my presence yet so I looked around the room, searching for one face in particular. A tanned and muscular man caught my eye.

_Wow..._

_Is that Jacob?_

His suit hugged his body perfectly, showing off his _**incredible **_body. No way that cannot be Jake. Can it? He laughed at something the boy was saying next to him, oh my god! The boy next to him was Embry! Could this day get any worse?

Obviously the DJ Emily had hired heard my last train of thought.

'So folks up next is Fork's own Mariah Carey, Isabella Swan!'

Oh god, not only had he compared me to arguably one of the best female singers of all time but he had actually called me '_Isabella'. _ Whoever this guy was he could not have been from Washington.

Everybody's eyes found me at the centre of the stage. _Shit_.

The music started, I could barely hear it over the sound of my own blood rushing and my heart pounding in my chest. I dared a look in Jacob and Embry's direction before I had to sing the first line. What I saw really didn't give me any help. Jacob's face was full of utter shock and Embry didn't look any better. Great.

_**Walking down Brick Lane, feel the blue.  
Winds blowing lightly and I picture you.  
Sweet Sunday morning, with nothing to do.  
Love is like a dream, when it's just me and you.**_

Open my window, sing me a song.  
Baby can't you see that this is where I belong  
with your hand in my hand, still feel the love  
Really wish that we could go back to the way that it was.

They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Every time I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you.

Sweet Sunday morning, all by myself.  
Hard love what we've done, when with anyone else.  
Watch my mascara dripping down.  
Baby how did we end up like this? Where are you now?

They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Every time I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you.

I'm running fast, as fast as I can, to get you back, just to get you back again.  
I can not wait, I can not wait, if we can be, we can be us again.  
I cry at night, cry at night, I'll cry for all the words, all the words I didn't say.  
Sweet Sundays, sweet Sundays.

They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Every time I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you.

I opened my eyes to see everyone clapping, Emily with tears in her eyes and Jacob, his face full of awe.


End file.
